Pedestrian signal units are presently in widespread use. Most pedestrian signal units are of the type which include a rectangular housing, and a face plate mounted on the housing which has an upper portion bearing the legend "DONT" and a lower portion bearing the legend "WALK". Pedestrian signal units are usually located at pedestrian crosswalks, and they indicate to the pedestrians that they may cross the crosswalk when the lower portion of the face plate is illuminated to exhibit the word "WALK", but that they may not cross the crosswalk when both the upper and lower portions are illuminated to exhibit the words "DONT WALK".
For years traffic signals and pedestrian signal units have been mounted on upright poles by a complex assembly of pipes and electric terminal boxes which are not only heavy and expensive, but which make the installation of the signal units on the poles a difficult and arduous task.
The mounting bracket of the present invention represents a simple and economical means for mounting traffic signals and one or two pedestrian signal units on an upright pole. The bracket is simple and inexpensive, yet it is rugged and strong. The bracket permits the pedestrian signal unit to be mounted on the pole in a simple and more economical manner than the prior art mounting arrangements; and it also defines a housing for an electrical terminal strip, which permits the electrically energized illuminating elements in the unit to be connected to the electric wires which extend from an electrical energizing and controlling source up through the interior of the upright supporting pole.